Gem$tones
Gem$tones (ジェムストーン; Pronounced: Gemstones) is an indies unit formed with several members from Hello!Project DIVAS. and Fantasy Kenshuusei. In January 2017, they released their first major single. They are currently gaining nationwide acknowledgment with consistent high sales, both psychical and digital wise. Members Gem$tone Dawn Members Gem$tone Dusk Members History 2015 On May 4, 2015 the unit was announced with for members from Fantasy Kenshuusei and four members form Hello!Project DIVAS. They'll be starting off on an indies single and work their way onto their major debut. On that same say their member colors and the leaders were announced. On July 14, they released their first indies single titled "GREEN GARDEN / Heart ni Ai wo Zukyuun!!" it sold a total of 4,782 copies. On October 12, they released their second indies single titled "MADNESS -Trick or Treat- / Kabocha QUEEN" it sold a total of 4,190 copies. On December 13, they released their third indies single titled "CONTDOWN! / Team Gem!" which sold a total of 7,381 copies. On December 14, it was announced by Miki and Marika they the group will be pushing really hard for a major debut in 2016 and the group is in plans to release a mini album. 2016 On March 1, it was announced that Gem$tones will release their first digital single on March 22, it is titled "Monku o Iwanai Teishi Namida "First Take Ver"', The single will not have any promotion. It sold a total of 12,687 copies online. On April 1, Gem$tones announced the rest of the titles for the singles they will release in 2016. On April 5, they will release their fourth indies single titled "GEM$TONES Anthem -We're Here- / Rose Petals", the single sold a total of 11,093 copies. On April 7, it was announced that Gem$tones will release their debut mini album titled "Mini Song Set list ~Lets Go 2 School!~" on July 13, the song will feature all the groups original non released songs, an original song for the album, and two other songs. On July 3, the group released their fifth indie single titled "Electric Dance Step ~TYPE B VERSION~ / Watashitachi no Yona On'nanoko" it sold a total of 6,094 copies. On August 8, it was announced that the group will be having their Major Debut in 2017. They will warp up their indies period with one last single and one last indie digital single and two mini albums. 2017 In January 1, they released their major debut single, it ranked at Number 2, and sold a total of 95,587 copies in total. On October 28, it was revealed by an insider that Gem$tones would be releasing a March single. They along with several other groups upcoming 2018 singles were also revealed. 2018 On January 1, Fukuda Miki announced that since it's been one full year since they had their major debut, and to celebrate that, the group will be promoting in different genres this year, as well as the formation of sub-units as well. On Janaury 14, it was announced that they would be releasing a completion album in February containing all of their current singles. On Janaury 27, Fukuda Miki announced the groups first concert tour. On April 7, The group announced its first two official sub-units, Gem$tone Dawn and Gem$tone Dusk. Both sub-units will be promoting near the end of the year. Gem$tone Dawn will be promoting a more cute image, while Gem$tone Dusk will be promoting a more girl crush image. On May 3, Fukuda Miki announced that the group would be holding back from releasing any other singles for 2018 due to group discussion, the members themselves had asked for this discision themselves. On October 2, the group announced that they would be coming back as a group with a new single in January. This will be their first single in exactly 7 months as their previous single was released in May of 2018. On December 8, it was announced that Im Jihyun and Ayase Sora will be entering hiatus. For Im Jihyun it was due to a panic disorder, while for Ayase Sora it was due to health problems. Both will be absent from the January/February promotions because of this. Ayase will return to the group in March while Jihyun will be taking a longer amount of time. On December 14, it was announced by Fukuda Miki that they will be adding a new member to the group on December 17, the groups second year anniversary sice their major debut. Management and the group have discussed a possibile addition to the group, and the members all agreed on adding only one member. The group has been going through a four month underground audition from the three trainee programs and have decided on one member. On December 17, Kim Jungah was appointed as a part-time member. Miki said that until January 1, Jungah will be a part-time member means that she will be staying in Fantasy Rookies until management have decided to promote her. 2019 On January 1, it was announced that Jungah will be major promoted as a new member to the group on May 4, 2019. On December 14, it was announced that Fukuda Miki, Ayase Sora and Ogata Aya will be changing their member colors. * Fukuda Mki: Pearl -> Antarcticite * Ayase Sora: Citrine -> Heliodor * Ogata Aya: Diamond -> Sapphire Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Completion Albums Indie Albums Singles Indies Singles Indie Digital Singles Major Singles ;Original Songs All the dates show when the songs where performed. *2015.07.11 Watashi Wa Ai, Watashi No Seikatsu No Naka De Yuiitsu No Ai Wa Anata (私は愛、私の生活の中で唯一の愛はあなた: The only love in my life I love is you) *2015.12.31 Raindrops *2016.03.14 Magica *2016.04.01 Ame no Mae ni Odayakana (雨の前に穏やかな: The calm before the rain) ;Cover Songs All the dates show when the songs where performed. *2016.04.01 CLOSER - Oh My Girl Cover Concerts and Tours Headling Tours # - 2018.05.27 Gem$tones Haru 2018 Tour ~Grand Run~ # - 2018.12.08 Gem$tones Aki 2018 Tour ~Winter Kiss~ # - 2018.09.29 Gen$tones Haru ni Natsu ni Aki 2019 Tour ~RUN RUN RUN~ Member and Group Photobooks Group Photobooks # 2018.01.01 Group Major Love Year I # 2018.05.04 Origins 3rd Year # 2019.01.01 Group Major Love Year II # 2019.05.04 Origins 4th Year # 2020.01.01 Group Major Love Year III Fukuda Miki's Photobooks # 2017.08.01 20 Miki # 2019.03.11 Sweet Treat Kim Jungah's Photobooks # 2019.12.20 Jungah's Present Umemoto Marika's Photobooks # 2018.02.26 Maybe....20sai # 2020.02.03 ICE CREAM Im Jihyun's Photobooks # 2018.08.30 20th Century Jihyun # 2019.08.12 SAY HELLO! Egami Chikako's Photobooks # 2018.10.16 Egami's 20th Ayase Sora's Photobooks #2019.10.29 SORA 99-19 Ogata Aya's Photobooks # 2019.11.05 Ogata 20 Furusawa Kayo's Photobooks #2017.03.13 Kayo In Paradise #2017.12.18 Kayo 17sai ~ 18sai #2018.04.02 Blooming Kayo #2018.09.28 Sakura Moyo no dress (さくら模様のドレス: Sakura Pattern Dress) #2019.05.20 My Character #2019.12.17 Kay's Sweet 20 Trivia *They are the second group to have gemstones as their colors, the first being A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. *Im Jihyun is the only member to not be of Japanese decent. *The group is known for their really close sister bond. *It is hinted that they might also debut in Korea as well, but it is currently unknown right now when. *As of December 17, 2018, the members heights are: **Fukuda Miki: 167cm (5.5 Feet) **Kim Jungah: 170 (5.6 Feet) **Umemoto Marika: 166 (5.4 and a Half) **Im Jihyun: 173cm (5.7 Feet) **Egami Chikako: 158 (5.2 Feet) **Ayase Sora: 163cm (5.3 and a Half) **Ogata Aya: 164cm (5.4 Feet) **Furusawa Kayo: 170cm (5.6 Feet) **Kurosawa Ruby: 161cm (5.3 Feet) *As of 2017, they are the only group that was formed in 2015 to have no member changes. Total Sales Count Category:2015 Debuts Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:2nd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation DIVAS. Category:19th Generation DIVAS. Category:20th Generation DIVAS.